duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Toys and Merchandise
This page is a list of various merchandise released in English countries. Duel Masters Puzzles DM-Puzzle 100 pieces.jpg DM-Puzzle 200 pieces and poster.jpg Hasbro's Duel Masters Puzzles Featuring cool Creatures available in 100 pieces and large for 200 pieces, also 500 pieces Duel Masters poster puzzle is available. 5 creature's puzzles from each 5 civilizations. Duel Masters Collectable Assortments Recreate the fury of the Duel with these cool Cube Battlers! Roll each cube to defeat your opponent! Assortment includes 8 individually packaged Cube figures: Urth Purifying Elemental and Frei, Bolshack Dragon and Fatal Attacker Horvath, Deathblade Beetle and Fighter Dual Fang, King Coral and Crystal Paladin, Deathliger and Bone Spider. Duel Masters Action Figures DM-Action Figures 01.jpg DM-Action Figures 03.jpg DM-Action Figures 04.jpg DM-Action Figures 05.jpg Let the battle begin with these cool Duel Masters action figures! Assortment includes 8 individually packaged figures: Firesweeper Burning Hellion, Fear Fang, Urth Purifying Elemental, Fatal Attacker Horvath, Aqua Sniper, Mud Man, Rothus The Traveler, and Deathblade Beetle Duel Masters Bolshack Dragon Action Figure DM-Action Figure 02.jpg Bolshack Dragon Figure Box.jpg Bolshack Dragon Figure.jpg Terrify your opponents with the fierce Bolshack Dragon who comes with electronic lights and sounds to bring the thrilling action of the card game to life. Push the dragons head to wake him. Then call out "Bolshack Dragon", and the beast will announce its presence with a mighty battle roar. Turn his wings, arms and legs to strike battle poses. Twist its body for a destructive claw strike, and watch as lights are activated. A pretend flame projectile really fires from the dragon's mouth. Includes 3 "AAA" batteries. Duel Masters DEX DuelMastersDex-1-.jpg DM-DEX_(b).jpg DM-DEX_©.jpg Release Date: November 2005 Hasbro Duel Masters Dex Own the zone! Only the cleverest of Kaijudo Duel Masters know of the awesome power you hold in your hands. It will bring you great advantages if you use it wisely. Before entering the Duel Masters arena, bring forth a detailed database of characters, creatures and spell cards! Gain insight into the Civilizations of Fire, Nature, Darkness, Water, and Light! Create fantasy decks and analyze them for strengths and weaknesses! Sort and search for cards, keep track off your most-wanted and super-rare cards. Eight special functions keep you fully prepared – name and phone numbers, email and web addresses, reminders, alarm clock, calculator, and password protection and more! You’ll even find two awesome electronic games based on the trading card game! Duel Masters McDonald's Happy Meal Toys DM- Mc Donalds Happy Meal 01.jpg DM-Mc Donalds Happy Meal 02.jpg DM-Mc Donalds Happy Meal 03.jpg DM-McD 04.jpg Hasbro's Duel Masters McDonald's Happy Meal Toys include 6 individual toys, which include Shobu action figures, Kokujo action figure, Shobu Assortment figure, Water, Fire, Darkness, Light, Nature Civilization Card holders, and with each of these toys there are 3 Duel Masters Cards. Duel Masters Role Play DM-Role Play 01.jpg DM-Role Play 02.jpg DM-Role Play 04.jpg DM-Role Play 03.jpg Hasbro Duel Master Role Play Flame Master Summon these Duel Masters figures to your battle zone! Recreate the fury of the Duel with the card shooter. Electronic motion activates lights and sounds, rule the duel with the power of a true Kaijudo master. Includes a free booster pack. Duel Masters Creatures Collection Vol.1 DM Creature Collection Vol.1 a.JPG DM Creature Collection Vol.1 b.JPG This is the very action figures of Duel Masters Creatures released in Japan in 2005. This collection consists of 5 different figures to be collected.Bronze-Arm Tribe, Bombazar, Dragon of Destinny, Bolmeteus Steel Dragon, Aqua Sniper. Duel Masters Deck Case DragonRyuDeckCase.jpg KatsutaDeckCase.jpg StormKaiserDeckCase.jpg DoubleCrossDeckCase.jpg PsychicSuvaDeckCase.jpg BolshackNEXDeckCase.jpg EternalDeathDeckCase.jpg AmbitiousSamuraiDeckCase.jpg RockRomanoffDeckCase.jpg SagaDeckCase.jpg BolbalzakDeckCase.jpg GoldStarDeckCase.jpg RedClipDeckCase.jpg DragerionDeckCase.jpg ValkyriousDeckCase.jpg BasicDeckCase.jpg Romanoff1stDeckCase.jpg BolbalzakSamuraiDeckCase.jpg BlackDeckCase.jpg DM-Deck_Case_plain_black.jpg DM-Movie Memorial Deck Case.jpg|DM-Movie 2: Memorial Deck Case DM-EX a.jpg DM-EX b.jpg DM-EX.JPG DM-Flash Deck Case 1.jpg DM-Flash Deck Case 1a.jpg DM-The Movie 1 Deck Case a.jpg DM-The Movie 1 Deck Case b.jpg Duel Masters DX.JPG Duel Masters DXa.jpg Rising Dash Deck Case.jpg|Duel Masters Deck Case Rising Dash Super W Ver. These are all of the official Takaratomy deck cases used by the characters of the TV series, or that feature a Duel Masters creature. Duel Masters Card Albums CardAlbumWhite.jpg CardAlbumKaiser.jpg CardAlbumBolshackNEX.jpg CardAlbumBolshackPsychic.jpg CardAlbumBolshackCrossNex.jpg DM-Cards_Album_11.jpg DM-Card Album Bolbalzak Sword Flash Dragon ver.jpg DM-Card Album Valkyrias Dragon ver..jpg These card albums each feature a different Duel Masters Creature. Duel Masters Card Protectors DM-Card_Protector_.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Blue.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Clear.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Golden.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Red.jpg DM_Victory_Card_Cover_Katta.jpg DM-Victory_Card_Cover_Aliens.jpg DM-Victory_Cards_Cover_Hunters.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Ryoga_Dragon_Version.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Silver.jpg Duel_Masters_Black_DM-Logo_Card_Protector.jpg Duel_Masters_Card_Protector_Ultra_Fire_Spirits_Version.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Eternal_Death_Version.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Force_of_Dragon_Version.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Mad_Rock_Chester_Ver..jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Perfect_Angel_Version.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Rising_Dragon_Version.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Samurai_Ambitious_Ver..jpg Duel_Masters_Earthstomp_Giant_Card_Protector.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Ultra_NEX_Version.jpg DMD3sleB.jpg DMD3sleA.jpg DM-Card Sleeve King Alexander 3 ver.jpg DM-Card Sleeve Valirias Dragon ver.jpg Shobu & Bolberg Cross Dragon Card Sleeve.JPG Card Sleeve Rising Dash.jpg Here are some various cool looking card protectors. Now these will not only protect your cards but it will also give you a good grip on you card and help accelerate the duel to the faster levels. Duel Masters Playmat Dm-playmat-jp.jpg Duel Masters Japanese :: Duel Masters Deluxe Playmat An official Takara Japan Duel Masters Playmat. A large ( approx 66mm x 7mm ) felt/cloth Duel Masters playmat. Includes Velcro fastening and 2 cloth handles allowing the mat to be folded up for easy transporting. Duel Masters Choco Snacks Official Duel Masters Choc snacks with a free card with it. This snack offers Duel Masters Card Holder Box * DM-Card Holder Box Battle Galaxy ver.jpg DM-Card Holder Box Evolution Saga ver..jpg DM-Card Holder Box Psychic Shock ver..jpg DMX-06+07 card box.jpg Victorious Prin Prin cardbox.jpg DM-Rising_Dash_Card_Box.jpg Battle Galaxy ver. can hold up to 800 cards and 40 card covers after partition plate. *Evolution Saga ver. can hold up to 800 cards and 400 card covers after the partition. *Psychic Shock ver. can hold up to 800 cards and 400 card covers after the partition. Category:Content Category:Duel Masters Board Games Category:Duel Masters Electronic Games